fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Symon Erebus/History
History of Symon Symon was born in Edolas within Kingdom of Ohara (オハラ). His mother Madena was a woman renowned for both her beauty and her mind. She served her kingdom as its lead magical researcher, his father's identity remained a secret for many years to come. When Madena learned she was with child she was filled with joy, a joy shared by those around her, save for the envious men who silently wept in their hearts. Despite her pregnancy it did not hinder her work, or rather, she refused to allow it to hinder her. Edolas had gone many years without magic, its efforts to resolve this issue set back by many years, thanks to the interference of the former King Jellal. Time and time again her coworkers would insist that she rest, while not so subtly inquiring about the father's identity. Time and time again she would politely decline their suggestion, responding to their inquiries with ambiguous retorts. She would often speak to her unborn child as she toiled away with her research. Sharing her thoughts, and theories with the child, as if he could understand. She wanted to bring her child into a world that flourished with magic, to show him the many possibilities that existed with such power. Finally, after nine months her child was born. Madena went into labor while immersed in her work, there was no time to transport her to a proper hospital. With such conditions she was left with little option, forcing her to give birth to Symon within the Kingdom's Research Facility. ---- The Bastard Son Months went by after Madena had given birth. This was her first child, she had expended much of her strength, it would take time for her to recover. Still, she was happy. She continued to dote over her precious boy, leafing over her notes and those of her colleagues. Though she couldn't visit the facility while on read, that didn't mean she was incapable of accomplishing anything. She had promised the Kingdom's ruler to do everything within her ability to bring Edolas to greater power, to help ensure that magic flowed in their world as it did in Earth Land. Thoughts of this promise were what pressed her on, while also filling her heart with something else. Once she had recovered enough of her strength she scheduled an audience with the King, bringing with her her precious newborn. Typically it was no simple feat to gain an audience with the King. Madena was no typical woman. She held sway within many courts, her beauty and renown afforded her countless opportunities that were forever lost to others. She entered into the throne room, escorted by members of the King's Guard. As she stood before the King he glanced at her from upon his throne, before silently dismissing the guards. Why had she sought him out?Perhaps there was a break through? She glanced up at her lord, timid and shy like a little girl. The King demanded she speak her mind, inquiring on the nature of her visit. She hesitated at first, before uncovering her sleeping child. Gently stroking his head she introduced her son Symon to the King, Simon Eliphas Augustus IV, his father. The single guard that had remained at the King's side looked to him in shock. Though she didn't wish to believe it, she like many other women were aware of his adulterous nature and number of infidelities. As intelligent as Madena was, she still wished for a future with him, believing that they could truly be a family. However, pleasant a dream it was, that was all it would amount to. Through her many cherished nights with Lord Simon, she had developed a love and admiration for him, one that was unrequited. He admired Madena for her brilliant mind, and lusted over her body, as all men did, but there was no love in his heart for her. Madena stared at the silent King for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the silence was broken. With a cold and somber expression, the King accused the woman of trying to blackmail him. She stared on in confusion, for this wasn't the reaction she had foreseen in her dreams. The King denounced the boy, and swore that if Madena so much as whispered this ridiculous tale she had woven to any other he would have her arrested, and the boy put to death. He dismissed the woman, still in shock of the anger shown to her, as he ordered not to return until she had managed to secure magic for all of Edolas. The Knight silently stepped down, grabbing the woman by her arm as she was forcefully escorted from the throne room. The ride home was the longest in her life, her heart ached as if it had been stabbed a thousand times over. She sobbed, tears streaming ceaselessly from her eyes like running rivers. That was not the man she knew, the man she had come to love. She questioned herself that night, and the next night, and many nights after. After nearly a month had passed she returned to her work. Having told herself that if she could bestow magic unto this world, then perhaps it would please the King, and they could finally be united as one. That was until word of the King's engagement spread, planting a dark seed in the woman's heart. She had given her all to him, her heart, her mind, even her body, was it not enough? So be it, if it was magic he so desired, she would gather as much of it as possible, and use it to destroy all that he held dear. Rise of the Witch Years had flown by like days, she had long since retired herself from the Facility, much to the confusion of everyone. Her absence would be a detrimental blow to their cause, she was after all, the greatest mind they had to offer. Symon had grown with little care, or want for anything. He was provided with the finest of things from toys, to foods. He didn't know who his father was, for some reason his mother refused to talk of him, her eyes growing notably colder whenever the topic should arise. It was a look that always caused him to shudder in fear, allowing the topic to die out. He was a bright boy and a quick study, as was to be expected of her child. He understood many of Madena's theories, notes and concepts, and seemed genuinely enthralled by it all. As a mother she could only smile, as brief as it was. Smiling, it was something Madena rarely did these days. Even Symon could count on both hands how many times he's seen his mother's smile, while still having fingers left to spare. Madena had been making frequent nightly trips, either in the dead night while Symon slept, or she would leave him in the care of one of their many friends. She would be gone for days, weeks on end before returning. Unbeknownst to her child, Madena had been in regular contact with a number of unsavory characters. She had amassed a network of followers, bewitched by her charm to scavenge the world for even a modicum of intel that could grant her the power to topple the Kingdom. She would come to amass a number of dark, foreign objects and tools, one of which allowed her to conjure vines and trees, that were more often than not, twisted and gnarled. She had used this power to terrorize a number of the Kingdom's surrounding territories under a new guise. It is from here that she became known as, The Witch of the Black Forest (Kuroki Mori no Witchi, ). Madena hungered for power, even with what she had currently amassed it was still not enough—far from enough. With the waning of her patience, she grew increasingly more irritable. The air about her had grown colder, and she had slowly begun to neglect Symon in pursuit of her own dark endeavors. After months of staving her thirst and hunger for revenge (through violent outbursts against the surrounding villages) her patience was rewarded, a ceremony that could grant her all the power she could so desire. ---- The Black Ritual They met in the dead of night in the main study hall of her manor. She had sent Symon away to stay with a friend, she couldn't afford for any interruptions. Before he began he had to, once more remind his employer that this information was little more than mere rumor, and there was nothing so far that substantiated its existence. Madena dismissed his concerns as a mere triviality, demanding he simply tell her what she wanted to know. He hesitated as if unsure, but swallowed his doubts. As Madena, like many others of their world knew, Edolas was barren of its own natural source of magic. Ethernano did not flow through their world or its denizens, they were beings, plainly put, unloved by magic. It is for this reason that they had been siphoning the magic from Earth Land. Growing Impatient Madena remarked coldly that this was of course, information she already knew. The man continued on, closing his eyes as he reclined in the seat, the flames within the fireplace cackling as it illuminated the dark room, causing their shadows to dance along the adjacent wall. There were rumors of a ritual that, allowed one—if successful, to conjure forth a dark being of immeasurable power and might. If forming a contract with this creature, it would in theory, allow one to command the demon's powers as their own. His strength would be their strength, his magic their magic. The magic would be limitless, the ethernano from the being darker, crueler, and more powerful than anything either she or he could fathom. Completing the ritual could also, possibly allow the dark ethernano flowing through the demon's twisted world to pour into their own, just as Earth Land's magic had done. The issues, aside from this being mere rumor, were it was impossible to predict what type of affects magic like that would have on their world, and...the material for the ritual. For something of such vast darkness, it needed something of equal innocence to counterbalance the scales. It demanded blood sacrifice. The man held up one finger on one hand, and three on the other. Thirteen, that was how many she needed. Thirteen children needed to die in order to call upon the being, Azoth Erebus. Children, unlike adults were innocent and full of joy, life, and light. It was the only thing, they figured, would suffice for the sacrifice. To even consider such a thing was surely unspeakable. When the man opened his eyes he was startled at the twist smile upon the face of the woman across from him. This was it! This was her chance to have everything! To destroy everything! She was giddy with twisted pleasure. It didn't matter the cost, she would pay whatever price the demon needed, if it meant she could have such power at her command. She stared at the man, soon composing herself, the embers of the flame accenting her beauty, enamoring the man once more. She requested that he gather a team of the finest explorers, to search for any and all clues and writings on the instructions for the ritual. They were to leave no stone unturned in their pursuit. Concluding their business the man excused himself, leaving the woman alone in the vast and empty manor, alone with her thoughts, her schemes and her plotting. Birth of a Demon Lord Destruction Banished to a New World A Chance Meeting